The Diary of Someone's Daughter
by Bryn Elizabeth
Summary: She's now a Booth, but she's still Lily. Sequel to 'Dear Journal/Sweets'. I'm trying to hurry and update! Please don't eat me!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Journal/Sweets,_

_This is officially _The Diary of Someone's Daughter… _Because I am officially Lily Catherine Booth._

_And that's why I haven't written in so long. I've been busy helping my dad recover. For a whole week, he kept calling me 'Princess' and asking where Mom was. It was _weird_. He thought he was married. To Brennan. And that I was their daughter. He kept giving me whatever I wanted and then some. He expected me to make demands and wear short dresses and always be with Wendell. _Nothing _was like it should have been._

_Then he realized I was his daughter biologically, but not legally, and so it became weeks of DNA tests and custody hearings and sitting in the social worker's office and home studies and French fries and BORING._

_I miss Brennan. And murder._

_Lately, Dad's been going stir-crazy and really wants to be cleared for duty. I think he's ready, now that he a) knows he's not married, b) realizes I don't make demands or wear short dresses, and, c) remembers that if I fall asleep on the couch, he carries me to bed._

_I am really looking forward to this new normal._

_Lily Catherine Booth_

_(I love signing that)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Journal/Sweets,_

_Brennan is home! We haven't talked to her in six weeks. Six. Weeks. _

_Major hugging was needed. And supplied._

_Anyway, she ran off to Guatemala because, according to Angela, that's what Brenn does after great emotional upheaval. But we missed her. A lot._

_I about tackled her when she walked in. She was a little shocked at first, but hugged me tightly and said she missed me. I think she's a little sad that she's not my foster mom anymore, and I am too. I'm going to miss her house and her cooking, the ever-present sound of her typing, and borrowing her clothes. _

_Anyway, I'm SO happy she's home. Maybe now, normal can start._

_Lily C Booth_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Journal/Sweets,_

_So, Angela has a psychic. This does not surprise me at all. I mean, it's Angela, so it was just like, "_You're _Angela's psychic? Okay, nice to meet you."_

_Her name is Avalon Harmonia, and she's pretty cool, even though her voice is kind of weird. I think that she looks like Cyndi Lauper, but Dad says he doesn't see the resemblance._

_She's been doing tarot card readings, which I'm pretty sure Catholics aren't supposed to believe in, but I'm new to this whole religion thing. Anyway, she told me to stop worrying and have fun, because I am loved._

_I like this psychic a lot._

_Another one of my favorite people is here- Caroline! She's _so _funny. And also very helpful. I've missed her._

_Oh- we're at the Jeffersonian. I gotta go._

_Lily Booth_

_PS- Sorry this is so messy. I was writing in the car._

_PSS- Dad told me what you said about his brain scans. Please go jump in a ditch. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Journal/Sweets,_

_I understand why we have you. We all need some serious therapy. _

_Brenn decided it would be a good idea to go confront a suspect late at night. Alone. I thought the woman was supposed to be a genius. Anyway, the doctor went all psycho (as bad guys tend to do), and TRIED TO KILL BRENN! He stabbed her in the fricking arm with a scalpel._

_Dad (of course) rescued her. Like always. He was upset with himself for some reason, like he should have been there before. But he saved her! Again._

_Later, the three of us went to the diner. There was a clown, and Brenn and I were worried Dad would kill him- but he _liked _it! _He thought a clown was funny. _That is so, so wrong._

_Then, he tried to tell Brennan he loved her (ignoring you, Sweets, because you are WRONG), but backed out. It was upsetting._

_And now I'm in Dad's office because Caroline kidnapped us (In her car, which has a cool leopard-print steering wheel cover). I think- or, at least, I hope- they're finishing up the case. _

_Lily C Booth_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is something new I'm going to be doing, so I hope you all like it!**

Lily's Case Notes

**Victim: **Twelve people, "Harbingers of a New Day", including Angela's psychic's sister.

**Where Found: **Under a fountain, which we were led to by Angela's psychic.

**Condition of Remains: **Nice, clean, dry bone.

**Cause of Death: **Eleven non-violent, one with a giant hole in the skull. Turns out they were poisoned with anti-freeze, which is very effective. Number Twelve was shot with a spear gun.

**Suspects: **Angela's psychic, Avalon Harmonia; The psycho doctor who tried to kill Brenn, Doctor Leecock.

**Killer: **Tom Fargood AKA Alexander Gallow. Angela's psychic scratched him. We weren't able to charge him with murder, but we did with a lot of other things.

**Motive: **Money

**Stuff That Happened: **Brenn came home, we met Ange's psychic, Sweets is wrong about Dad's brain, Hodgins is King of the Lab, Dad rescued Brenn when the psycho doctor stabbed her, Caroline kidnapped us.

A/N: And that concludes 'The Harbingers in the Fountain'. Moving on… 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And, moving on to 'The Bond in the Boot', which I loved, because Wendell is the love of my life. Just so we're clear.

_Dear Journal/Sweets,_

_No. No, no, no. No. This _sucks_._

_Wendell's scholarship lost funding. No funding = No scholarship = No internship = No Wendell = Unacceptable. _

_I was talking to him, and he told me that his mom calls it "The Miiracle" and thanks God for it every day. He was so happy. One day, he wants to start a scholarship for kids like him. After that, I didn't know how we could possibly tell him._

_But, apparently, Brennan did. She just blurted it out. He looked like he was going to cry, which, in turn, made me want to cry._

_I don't want Wendell to go anywhere! We all love him._

_I mean, he pretty much solved this case. Since some big-shot at the CIA was a suspect, they were going to come and take all of the evidence- giving us ten minutes notice. We were all freaking out, especially Wendell, when dad related the situation to the Stanley Cup Finals. And- boom! Wendell figured it out- with time to spare._

_They say we don't have any money. Brenn's excuse is that she gives to really poor people and would have to take away from them, even though her new book is a best seller. Hodgins said that his foundation's assets were frozen up, but I'm pretty sure he's still ridiculously mega-rich. The board cam is on only givea scholarships to high school students, Angela packs her lunch (her words), Dad only makes fifty dollars a day, and I'm fourteen. So many reasons and excuses… But there _has _to be a way._

_Okay, so Zack was my best friend, and I lost him because, as genius as he is, he's stupid. And I can't relate to any of the other interns- Daisy was annoying, that one guy was old, Fisher is creepy, Vincent Nigel-Murray is annoying and Arastoo is from a completely different culture. But Wendell? He's a _really _good friend. I don't want to lose another one._

_I really hope we can find a way to keep him._

_Lily Cate Booth _


	7. Chapter 7

Lily's Case Notes

**Victim: **Russian Diamond Courier/Spy-ish Person: Yuri Antov, CIA Computer Analyst/ Spy-ish Person, Greg Dorit

**Where Found: **The Russian Guy was in a long-term parking lot. CIA Guy was in James Bond's trunk

**Condition of Remains: **Gross. Still fleshy. Russian Guy was eaten by cats, CIA Guy was melting

**Cause of Death: **Russian Guy was shot and run over, and then his hand was cut off. CIA Guy was tortured.

**Suspects: **CIA Guy's Girlfriend, Mandy; Assistant Director of the CIA, Arthur Rutledge; Car Thief Who Got a Check from the CIA, Pedro Marquez

**Killer: **Lena Brodsky, Russian Diamond Lady

**Motive: **Whatever the heck was in that briefcase

**Stuff That Happened: **Publishers gave Brenn a Rolex, Dad forgot how to fix the plumbing, State Department had to "clear" Dad to work the case, Wendell lost his scholarship, CIA tried to take the evidence, Greg Dorit got a star on the CIA's wall, even though he was only a computer analyst

**Other: **Two words- James Bond. We found his car and his gun. We had two spies- one was even Russian. To make it even better. Someone was spying on our spy who was spying on another spy.

**A/N: Next is a cute scene with Lily and Wendell… And then I'll move on, since I'm caught up! =]**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ahhh! I'm SO sorry this is so late, but I've been very busy… Blah. No excuses. Just please enjoy and don't hate me.

Of all of the people lined up, Wendell said good-bye to Lily last, hugging her tightly. "Bye, Lils. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too." She smiled a little. "Just don't give up on this whole anthropology thing."

"I won't. I mean, I already got one miracle, right?" He smiled back at her. "_You _don't stop learning. You're brilliant, okay?" He pulled the folded up poem Lily had written him from his pocket. "I love this."

She blushed a little at the praise. "Thanks, Wendell."

"Mr. Bray, wait!" Cam exclaimed, rushing in.

"I wouldn't have left without saying good-bye to you, Dr. Saroyan," Wendell assured.

"You don't have to go," she said as Lily and Wendell looked on in confusion. "Your scholarship has been completely re-funded." Her eyes found their way to Brennan and Hodgins. "Actually, enough was provided for _three _scholarships."

"Thank you, Anonymous. Thank you so, so much," Wendell said in Brennan and Hodgins' direction, knowing just as well as Cam who had donated. "This is great!"

"Mr. Bray, I still expect all of the evidence to be labeled and stored," Brennan told him. "Lily will help you."

"Um, okay, sure," the girl stuttered.

……

Lily and Wendell, checked, re-checked and bagged all of the evidence from the case, and then sterilized all of the equipment.

"Where did everybody go?" Wendell asked, looking around the quiet lab.

"Um… Cam and Hodgins went home, Dad and Brennan are at our house, fixing the plumbing, and Angela… I have no idea," Lily answered.

"How are you getting home?"

She shrugged. "Dad said to call him when I'm done here."

"Well…" He sprayed her with the hose he had been using to finish rinsing off one of the autopsy tables. "Now we're done."

She shrieked as the water hit her, and then gave him a death glare. "Wendell Bray, I will throw this scalpel at you." She sighed. "But then I'd have to sterilize it again."

He started laughing, but was cut off by the rumbling of his stomach. "How about this? _I _take you home… _After _we eat lunch."

"That sounds great. I'm starving." She pulled her phone from her pocket. "Just let me text my dad." _Wendell said he can take me to lunch and then home. Cool? _

The two shrugged out of their blue lab coats as Lily's phone vibrated. _Have fun._ It was her stomach's time to growl. "Let's go."

……

"I'll just have the burger basket with a chocolate milkshake," Lily ordered. "Shaken, not stirred," Wendell said in a fake British accent as the waitress walked away. "Of course."

"How long is it going to take you guys to drop this whole James Bond thing?" Lily asked, trying to look annoyed but almost unable to hide her smile.

"Oh, come _on_, Lils. There was Bond's _gun_, and his _car_, and some guy was killed over a _briefcase_. How awesome is that?" When her expression didn't change, he rolled his eyes. "Typical girl."

She threw a finger in his face. "Oh, _no._ Take that back."

"I will not until you concede that this is probably the coolest case we've ever worked on."

She was quiet as the waitress brought their food, then shrugged, eating a French fry. "Fine, then. I just won't talk to you."

"Lily…"

She put a hand up to silence him. "Uh-uh."

"Oh, come on. I thought we were celebrating my not leaving."

"Yeah, well, you were too busy concentrating on _James Bond_." She said the name in an English accent and Wendell smiled.

"Ha. You talked. And about Bond. I win." Lily shot him a death glare and he changed the subject. "Anyway, I'm glad this is a Celebration Lunch and not a Sorry-Your-Dreams-Have-Been-Crushed Lunch."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, come _on_. Like you didn't know there was money and that we'd keep you around."

"Hey, for minute there, _you_ were worried. Don't lie to me."

"I was for more worried that the money wouldn't be coughed up, if you know what I mean." She shrugged. "Sometimes it's hard to have faith in people of science."

"Hey," Wendell whined. "_I'm _a person of science. Actually, so are you."

"I meant _purely_ of science. Calm down. It's hard to have faith in people who don't know how to think with their heart."

"Come on. You're not giving the Squints enough credit."

Lily rolled her eyes, steering away from the topic. "Look, I'm just glad you get to stay."

Wendell smiled. "I'm glad I get to stay, too. I never even had to tell my mom I lost 'The Miracle'. It was like getting another."

"You know, I never even believed in miracles until I came to the Jeffersonian."

"You got a miracle here, too, huh, Lils?" She nodded, looking down at her food. "How is that going?"

"It's… good," she said quietly, still not looking up.

"Lils… You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"I know, Wendell." She chewed the inside of her lip for a moment. "I'm still… adjusting, I guess."

"You're happy with your dad, right?"

She nodded, slurping the last of her milkshake. "It's… nice to have a home."

"He loves you, you know." She nodded again, reaching into her wallet. "No. No, stop," Wendell interrupted. "I've got this."

"Wendell," she whined as he got up, cash in hand.

"No arguing." He put a tip on the table and offered her his hand, pulling her to his feet.

**A/N: Ha! I FINALLY finished this. Some of it is not my best, but I figured you would rather have an imperfect chapter than no chapter. And there's some nice Lily/Wendell in there for you shippers (coughGryffindorPrincesscough). Again, sorry it's so late. But I WILL catch up!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And now we begin 'The Plain in the Prodigy'. Before the episode aired, I planned to have Lily start high school to tie in, but then Michelle stole my thunder. Oh, well. Whatever.

_Dear Journal/Sweets,_

_ I'm writing this as Dad drives me to the Jeffersonian after my first day of high school. Let's just say I can't wait to get back to the lab._

_ I started off totally confused. First, I couldn't figure out which homeroom to go to, since they're organized by last name. I told an administrator that my last name had been changed over the summer, and she said that I was probably enrolled under my old name, so I went to the homeroom where 'Rivers' would be. That teacher didn't have my name on the roll. Turns out I _was _enrolled as Lily Booth, and I was late. _

_ I then learned that my A Day schedule involves _tons _of walking. My first class, Spanish, is in the Foreign Language Building, way out back. After that, I have to walk to the main building and upstairs for Biology. After that, Math is in a portable across from the Foreign Lang Building, and then I meet Lucy, who is coming out of French, for lunch in the courtyard. And then we have to hike upstairs to Creative Writing. Fail. We only have five minutes between classes, and I have _no _idea where most of them are. This place is freaking huge. And, on top of that, there are about thirty-nine traffic jams in the hallways between classes._

_ B Lunch sucks. It's right after math, and it's later than I'm used to. Lucy has lunch with me both days (thank God), so we found each other and a table. But then, some juniors came over and informed us that we were eating at _their _table. I made a smart comment about how we weren't aware of any seating chart, and we ended up sitting on the ground._

_ Creative writing seems like it's going to be okay. The teacher is funny. It's pretty much me, Lucy, some not-so-cool freshmen, and seniors. We sat with the seniors and they like, actually, talked to us. _

_ My teachers seem nice enough, just kind of tough. I'm going to have to work hard- I guess it's a good thing I hang out with geniuses. _

_ I felt so small and insignificant today as I pushed through crowds of people, including some who already seem like adults._

_ I want to go back to middle school._

_Lily Cate Booth_

**A/N: Was that boring? Please be honest. Also, who has ideas for Christmas presents for Lily? Yes, I fully intend on using reviews for a purpose from now on. Thank you. **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Holy frick on a fricking stick. This is so unbelievably late, I know. But, in my defense, I was grounded for like six weeks. And now I'm going to stop rambling and just start updating.

_Dear Journal/Sweets,_

_ How long do you think I could go without using my cell phone, my iPod, my laptop, or watching TV?_

_ The answer: Not very long._

_ Yet, in this case, we're dealing with the Amish, who don't even listen to any kind of music, ever. I don't think I could survive more than about twelve hours without music. And, the girls can only wear dresses. I _hate _dresses._

_ Don't get me wrong, I respect it a lot, it's just not for me. I mean, I think it's super awesome that these people give up everything for God. I don't think they're weird or anything. It's really cool, just... different. I could never give everything up, but I guess they've never known otherwise._

_ I'm not sure if I should feel sorry for them, or for us._

_ They have this thing called Rumspringa (according to Brennan, Rrrr-um-shrpringa), where teenagers go out and experience the non-Amish world and then decide how to live as adults. A lot of the kids choose to remain Amish, which I think is really cool. I think (a) we could all benefit from experiencing different cultures and ultimately choosing which society to live in, and, (b) it's pretty darn noble to choose that life over our easy way of living._

_ I don't think I could convert to being Amish (Amish-ism?), but I admire them._

_Lily Cate Booth_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This was so not a part of the original plan, but it feels necessary. So, here it is.**

_Dear Journal/Sweets,_

_ Levi Yoder's death is one of the sadder ones I can remember encountering._

_ Not only was he super young, with a whole life to look forward to, but his death was so random, such a mistake. His life was ended for absolutely no reason (not that there is any real reason for a death). _

_ On top of that, even though he was an absolutely amazing musician and could have had every opportunity in the world, he was going to walk away from that and go back to his family and future wife. He even broke his own hand so he wouldn't be tempted. Wow._

_ Dad told me about how they gave his parents a picture of him, probably the only picture they will ever have of him. And they showed them a video of him playing the piano. Those poor, poor parents. I got lots of extra hugs. _

_ I guess that's really all there is to say. This world sucks sometimes._

_Lily_


	12. Chapter 12

Lily's Case Notes

**Victim: **Levi Yoder, and incredible Amish musician (which is kind of an oxymoron), out on his Rrrr-um-shrpringa

**Where Found**: Railroad Tracks (Clark had to put on a special suit and work in the hot sun. Don't ask.)

**Condition of Remains:** Bone. Scattered bone.

**Cause of Death: **He was pushed off a balcony.

**Suspects: **Amos, Levi's future brother-in-law

Karin Lin, a fellow musician

**Motive: **The thief who broke into Levi's apartment got scared

**Stuff That Happened: **Um, I started high school.

**Other: **This was a super sad case. Also, Amish people are cool.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is Daddy!Booth-centric. His PoV. Lots of Daddy/Daughter fluffiness.**

"I, uh, heard you talked to Michelle's boyfriend." I look up to see Cam in the chair across from my desk. "Even showed him your gun?"

I chuckle a little. "I think he was sufficiently scared."

Cam laughs. "Lily's boyfriends are going to be in for it."

It was meant as a joke, but it sobers me up. "She started high school."

"Seeley, don't worry about it so much."

"Camille, I was a high school boy once. I know what they're like." I frown. "Why does she have to be already grown?" She doesn't know how to respond to this, deciding to stare at the floor. "It's just... not fair."

"I know." She lets out a heavy sigh. "Sometimes I'm not sure how I can deal with Michelle, but Lily... Lily loves you. Seeley, she may be a teenager, but all she wants to be is your little girl."

I look up at Cam in disbelief, searching her sincere brown eyes. "Really?"

"Really." She stands to leave. "Thanks for your help with Michelle."

"Yeah," I whisper absentmindedly, still thinking about what she said about my Mini. After a quick minute, I clock out and grab my jacket, calling to tell Lily I'm making dinner.

* * *

I pick up Bones after dropping Lily off at school, and she immediately knows something is wrong. "You're not okay. Tell me why you're so upset."

I sigh, keeping my eyes on the road. "She was crying the other night."

"What? Who, Lily? Why?" When I don't answer right away, she explains, "Girls her age are very susceptible to mood swings."

"No, Bones. This wasn't a mood swing. She said she hated high school and never wanted to go back."

"You made her, though, right?" she asks. "Go back, I mean."

"Yeah, Bones. She went back. And she did say that the second day was better."

"Well, that's good." She looks at me again. "So why are you so upset?"

"It just... it broke my heart to see my daughter like that."

"Booth, your heart is a muscle, so it's physically impossible..." she begins, but I cut her off.

"Never mind, Bones. You don't understand. Just... never mind."

She's quiet for a second. "No, Booth. Please tell me."

"I'm just worried about her. High school is a... difficult place."

"I'm not."

I look over at her, confused. "You're not what?"

"Worried about Lily." She shrugs. "She's a smart girl."

I smile proudly. "I have no doubt she's going to do great in her classes. That's not what I'm worried about."

"She adapts," she half whispers.

"What?"

"Sweets told me once that Lily adapts. He said because of what happened to her as a child, and because all of the moving around, she's learned to adapt to almost every situation. She's adapted to life with you, she'll adjust to high school." She shrugs again. "But that's just psychology."

I bite the inside of my cheek in disgust, using all of my willpower to keep from beating the steering wheel and cursing. "God, I wish it wasn't like this!" I shout anyway. "I wish she didn't have to adapt!" I drop my head and shoulders in defeat. "I wish I had been there."

She is silent until we pull into the Jeffersonian parking lot and we start discussing case details.

* * *

"Mini, supper's ready," I call out as I pile two plates high with spaghetti.

"Yum." She bounces into her seat, smiling wide, and I'm so glad to see her so happy.

"How was school?"

"Okay." She offers no more, so I am forced to pry.

"Just okay?"

She shrugs, looking up at me in confusion. "Not much to report. Nothing great, nothing horrible."

"Oh. I guess that's..."

"Okay?" She grins. "How was work?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?" she mocks, laughing lightly.

"School's getting better?" I ask after a few minutes of silent spaghetti eating.

She sighs. "I'd rather hang out at the lab."

"I know." I try to think about what to say next. "I just... wanted to talk about how... well, everything is going."

"Fine, Boo-Dad. Really."

"You were... crying the other night, so..." I hate stumbling over my words like this.

She shifts in her seat. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that."

"There is _no _reason for you to be sorry." She looks down at her plate, her bouncy mood gone. "Lily Cate, you know you can come to me, talk to me, about _anything_."

"Yeah."

"I missed out on fourteen years of your life, Mini. I am going to be there for the rest of it. Understand?" She nods. "You don't have to hide anything, adapt, worry, or anything ever again. I'm right here. Always I love you."

**A/N: And the rest of this conversation is left up to your imagination. What do you think goes down?**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So I have decided to start something new... I call them "Missed Moments", and you'll have to tell me what you think. This sort of introduction to them is a songfic to "Heaven is the Face" by Steven Curtis Chapman (which will make you bawl your eyes out if you know the context). I did have to slightly edit the lyrics. Anyway, I hope you like this.

Heaven is the face of a little girl

_With dark brown eyes _

_That disappear when she smiles_

That smile he had seen in the mirror for so long was smiling back at him from the pretty face of a curly-headed fourteen-year-old. He had to imagine what the smile would have looked like on a little girl, though- the smile lighting up her whole face, her chocolate brown eyes shrinking and nearly closing as the grin and chubby cheeks covered her little face.

Heaven is the place where she calls my name

_And says,_

"_Daddy, please, come and play with me for a while."_

Lily and Parker sat on the floor, competing to see who could build the tallest Lego tower.

"Hey, Dad!" Lily grinned. "Come build with us!"

"Yeah!" Parker got up and pulled on Booth's hand. "Come on, Daddy!"

He knelt next to them, picking up a handful of plastic bricks. "Watch how it's done."

Lily rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever."

God, I know it's all of this and so much more

_But, God, you know that this is what I'm aching for_

_God, you know I just can't see beyond the door_

Booth sat on the bunk bed ladder, listening to Parker pray.

"Dear Jesus, thank you for Mommy and Daddy and Sissy and Bones and Tyler and Evan and Christopher and everybody in the world and for dying on the cross at Easter, and let us be happy and let me beat the red team in kickball on Friday and Amen."

"Amen." Booth chuckled. "Mini?"

"Dear God, thank you for Dad and Parker and Brennan and the Squints and Lucy and my friends. Thank you for giving me a home with people who love me. Thank you for giving me a family and letting me be happy and loving me. Amen."

"Amen," Booth and Parker echoed.

"Your turn, Daddy," Parker said, and Booth bowed his head again.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you most of all for Lily and Parker. Thank you for Bones. Thank you for everything we have that others don't. I lift up the people who are less fortunate, and especially those who have lost someone they love. Be with us and protect us." He stood, kissing his kids on their foreheads. "Good night. I love you."

"But, Daddy," Parker protested, "You didn't say 'Amen'."

Booth grinned. "That's because I'm not finished."

He knelt on the floor beside his own bed. "Father, I know that for everything, you have a purpose. But, God, it's hard to understand why you kept Lily and I apart for so long, and why you put her through so much when I was right here. God, you know that I wish more than anything that she could just be my baby." He sighed. "But since this is what I have, help me make the most of it. Help me take care of my family. All of it." Another sigh. "Amen."

_So right now,_

_Heaven is the sound of her breathing deep,_

_Lying on my chest_

_Falling fast asleep_

_While I sing_

That night, he dreamed that he was holding a curly-haired toddler in pink pajamas, rocking back and forth, back and forth, singing whatever song popped into his head. With a chuckle, he figured that that was the first time 'Hot Blooded' was ever sung as a lullaby.

Baby Lily was out, her breathing deep and even. It crossed his mind that he should put her in her crib, but he liked the feeling of her on his chest too much.

And Heaven is the weight of her in my arms

_And being there to keep her safe from harm _

_While she dreams_

He woke up from the dream happy, and frowned when he realized it had been only a dream. In the dream, he had been able to hold her, to protect her. As long as she was in his arms, she was perfectly safe. Nothing could hurt her as long as he was there.

That was the part of the dream that got him: He hadn't been there to hold her, to protect her. And so she had gotten hurt. Over and over again, people had hurt her, and he couldn't do anything about that. And that was the nightmare.

And Heaven is a sweet maple syrup kiss

_And a thousand other little things I missed_

_Because she's grown_

He liked his dreams better. When he was in the coma, he was happy- he was married to Bones, Lily had been his daughter... Always been his daughter. Maybe last night's dream had been a part of the alternate reality he sometimes wanted to return to.

**A/N: So, there's the end of 'The Plain in the Prodigy'. Have you completely OD'ed on Daddy!Booth yet? Anyway, I'm trying my super hardest to catch up, so expect some updates and please don't hate me! Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, I'm not even going to comment on how late this is. Kthxbai.**

**A/N 2: So, yeah, this scene is mostly copied from the beginning of the episode. But it's been so long since it's been on, you probably need a refresher. **

"Why are you standing there like a security guard?" Cam asked. A curly-haired boy stepped out from behind Booth and she smiled. "Parker!"

"The remains we've been called to examine were apparently barbequed," Brennan said eagerly. "Would you like to see?"

"Totally!"

"No, no, no." Booth put a hand on Parker's shoulder. "The person did _not _get barbequed, did they, Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes! In a luau pit. Which is why I'm surprised you brought Parker along."

"Well, Rebecca and her boyfriend are spending the night in Green Briar, so little kid's with me. I've got both of them." He tousled two curly heads, grinning.

"Let's go see the cooked person!" Parker exclaimed.

"But, Park," Lily pointed out, "there's the deal."

"What's the deal?" Brennan asked.

"I'm not allowed to talk about that bad parts of Dad's job until I have armpit hair."

"And you don't have armpit hair." Booth shook his head. "Not for a long time."

Parker folded his arms, pouting. "That's not fair! Sissy doesn't have armpit hair and she gets to see dead people."

"Actually," Brennan began, "Lily has gone through puberty, so she does _have _underarm hair." Lily blushed. "But, girls tend to shave it off."

"Oh. What's puberty?"

"Growing up," Booth said quickly. "Which you still have a lot to do."

"Angela, would you mind?" Cam asked the artist, nodding toward Parker.

"Oh, no, sure. I got this situation. You're with me, Parker."

"I wanna see the barbequed body!"

"Well, I agree, that does sound awesome. But, I have face paint that your dad will never be able to get off, no matter how hard he scrubs. They're basically tattoos."

"Okay! I'm with you."

Booth hugged his son. "Have fun. I'll pick you up later." Then, he turned to his daughter. "Mini, go with him."

"But, _Dad..._" she whined. "The case..."

"Go with your brother, please. To make him feel better."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Have fun. Have fun with the face paints. Wait, that's not true about the face paint, right?"

Angela just smiled, putting an arm around Parker as they walked away, a less-than-satisfied Lily following.

"You're with me, Baby Booths."


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear Journal/Sweets,_

_ I love my little brother._

_ Today, he came to the lab with Dad and I, but, since he can't even talk about remains until he has armpit hair, Angela played babysitter and painted our faces. _

_ Anyway, all of a sudden, he asked Angela if she had a boyfriend. And then she went off on some awkward celibacy speech. FYI, celibacy for ten-year-olds is Angela doesn't have a boyfriend._

_ And then Parker suggested Dad._

_ I couldn't help it. I nearly fell off Ange's couch laughing._

_ But then it got better._

_ Apparently, Dad needs a girlfriend to "sex up." Parker is _ten_. He is in _fourth grade_. Where in the heck did he get the idea that Dad needs to be sexed up?_

_ Ewww._

_ And yet, I still can't help but think of Dad and Bones._

_ But ewwww._

_ And _how _does Parker know this? Why does he care?_

_ I'm concerned. _

_Lily_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I made things up about Booth's living arrangements.**

_Dear Journal/Sweets,_

_ I do not live in the suburbs. I live in a comfy three-bedroom apartment over a mom-and-pop general store called Murray's Stop where Dad and I go for soda and one-dollar movies from the Redbox at ten pm._

_ And I'm glad._

_ According to Dad, pretty much everyone who lived on the same street as "The Barbequed Man" has a motive. There's a lot of drama going on that I'm glad we're not a part of._

_ At home, anyway. The lab is a different story. Okay, suburbia is apparently like if all of us at the lab lived on the same street. And everyone was married with kids. And cheating._

_ Okay, you know what? I'm going to stop now. _

_ And hang out in my nice, drama-free home._

_Lily_


	18. Chapter 18

**Awww, you thought that I wrote a new chapter, didn't you?**

**Sadly enough, I didn't. Instead, I'm asking for your help.**

**This summer, I have decided to turn Lily's story into an original novel.**

**Obviously, some things are going to have to change, such as there won't be Bones and the Squints.**

**But, you all, as dedicated, incredible, wonderful readers… what do **_**you**_** think should be included? What plot points do you see as essential, what moments are your favorites, what would you absolutely have to see in an adaptation of Lily's story?**

**And, also, would you be interested in such a novel?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The new season of Bones is almost here! I am so excited to see where they're going with this current story arc… Although I sincerely hope that we get more of a pay out than the finale gave us. But anyway. Because the ridiculousness that is school and the life-eating that extracurriculars do, there won't be a Lily chapter for every episode like I used to have the luxury to do when I was in middle school and didn't actually have to pay attention. There will always be Lily, though. There will be chapters here and there when inspiration strikes, or when Lily's voice is especially clear in something in an episode. In fact, I have a chapter for you immediately following this rule-breaking author's note chapter. Also, be sure to check out **_**That You Just Might Be,**_** is you're in to Lily/Wendell and also future Lily. I love all of you who read all of my craziness and review. Your feedback is why I write. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: In memory of the ones we lost and of the heroes who gave it all. I thank God for giving us the strength we have as a nation and as a people. **

_Dear Journal/Sweets,_

_ Dad asked me to go to the Pentagon memorial with him this morning, like I could walk among the benches and ignore two near the middle, like I could be there with all of those people at 9:37 am. _

_ He doesn't know that ten years ago I was six and in the first grade and relatively happy, at least compared to the years that would follow. _

_ Until no one picked me up from school one afternoon._

_ There were a few other kids whose parents hadn't come for them. The ladies who worked in the office talked in hushed voices of something terrible that had happened, but I was six; how could I understand? The other kids' parents gradually trickled in, but I stayed and read picture books._

_ A tall man in a black suit came to the office and they sent me out to the playground with the extended day kids. _

_ They came and got me a few minutes later and the man in the black suit (his tie was red, I remember) explained to me that some very bad people had made an airplane hit the big building (I had been there with them) where my foster parents worked, and they had gone to Heaven. I was going to go live with a new mommy and daddy._

_ But I didn't want to live with a new mommy and daddy. _My _mommy and daddy said my prayers with me every night, and took me to my very first day of school ever, and gave me hugs and kisses all the time. _

_ It took me a few years to understand what had really happened, to them and to the nation in general. And even though years have passed since I began to understand, I still can't look at pictures or footage of that day. When Dad thinks I am having nightmares of being abused, I am sometimes having nightmares of two people who loved me lost in the fire and smoke, or dreams of being read to by someone who didn't get to see me grow up even though they wanted to._

_ I don't want to go to the Pentagon and see where the hole in the wall has been repaired, or rub my hand over the smooth stone of their names, or see my reflection in the pools of water underneath and see that I am now sixteen._

_ One day I was six and no one came to pick me up from school._

_Lily_


	21. Chapter 21

Lily liked how the diner door had bells on it that jingled whenever she walked in. She felt like the familiar place was greeting her.

"Miss Booth." Finn Abernathy was smiling and tipping his hat brim at her, standing next to his chair.

"Hi, Mr. Abernathy."

"You meetin' your dad here?"

She shook her head. "No. I just wanted an after-school milkshake. It was a long day."

He pulled out the chair across from him. "Here, allow me."

She smiled at him, putting her backpack on the ground and taking the seat. "Thanks. How are you enjoying the Jeffersonian?"

He looked away almost shyly, then let out a sigh. "Well, ma'am, I don't think I'm going back."

She furrowed her brow at him. "Why not?"

They were interrupted by young, blonde waitress with too much lipstick, who asked with a very large smile what they'd like.

"Just a chocolate milkshake," Lily smiled back.

"That sounds good, ma'am" Finn nodded. The waitress left with a few bobs of her ponytail, and Finn turned back to Lily. "I know that I had some… youthful indiscretions. But I just don't think that I can work somewhere where my coworkers are judging me, or don't trust me."

She leaned forward. "What happened?"

"Well, first of all, Dr. Hodgins keeps calling me 'Opie,' and I know I don't talk like y'all, but-"

Lily suppressed a smile. "Please, Mr. Abernathy, do not judge us based on Dr. Hodgins."

"I wish that was the end of it. I've gotten pretty used to that. But… I saw Miss Montenegro looking at my criminal record. Which is supposed to be sealed."

"Angela? Really? That just doesn't… seem like her."

"I really love the Jeffersonian, and the work y'all do, but I just don't think it's for me."

Lily opened her mouth to reply but paused to accept the milkshakes with a smile and a 'thank you.'

"You just have to… Actually, you know what? I don't have an excuse for them this time. But I can say this: if you leave, your brilliance will be greatly missed. This is why we can't have nice things." She slurped her milkshake with a very serious look on her face, and he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You're real cute."

She blushed. "Thanks." She shrugged. "We sure could use some southern charm around these parts." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. That was dumb." He laughed again and she glanced down at her phone. "Oh, man. I've got to go, before Dad freaks out about me being late… again." She pulled out her wallet, but he put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Where I come from, the lady never pays."

"Well, here's the deal, Mr. Abernathy. I will only let you buy my milkshake if you come back to the Jeffersonian. You have until Blondie comes back to decide. Oh, look. There she is. Ten… nine… eight…"

"All right, fine. You got me."

"Winners never quit and quitters never win." She shrugged. "One of my foster dads used to tell me that."

"We'll take these to go, please" he twanged at the waitress. "We have to get back to work."


	22. Chapter 22

ALERT.

ALERT.

ALERT.

If you haven't noticed, I have not updated this story in approximately a lifetime. All of my apologies. But, sadly, I don't even watch Bones anymore.

BUT I STILL WRITE LILY.

Just not here.

If you're still interested in the exploits of Lily Catherine Booth, a character I absolutely love, you can find much more of her in "That You Just Might Be," which is mainly a collection of short pieces about her (and, frequently, Mr. Wendell Bray). It's under Bryn Elizabeth, and I would really appreciate it if you would go and check that out and leave some feedback!

Sadly, here is where I say that "The Diary of Someone's Daughter" is, from here on out, officially discontinued.


End file.
